Lapis and Steven fic
by ThatPersonThatDraws
Summary: This is a fuzzy story with some shipping. :3 this is my first story ever so hope u enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Lapis awoke with her head pounding. Her gem felt as though it was on fire. That's odd Lapis thought. She sat up from the couch escaping the blankets Steven had tucked her in with. She stood for a moment before plopping back down in a heap. Why was she feeling so weak and tired? A small itch pestered her nose, at first minor then massive. The elegant blue gem couldn't take it anymore. "HSHEWW!" Lapis jumped at the sound she made. She throat began to itch and her body went limp. Fatigue took over at the slender figure lay down on the couch. Another tickle in her nose began. Steven stepped through the door, stars in his eyes. "Lapis you won't believe what Sadie just-" Steven starred at Lapis who now what covered with her hand on her head. A small sniffling sound Came from Lapis as Steven walked over to his friend. " Lapis are you ok? You don't look to well" he said with a concerned tone. " Steven I'm fine" her voice sounded raspy unlike her usual calm tone. The blue gem erupted into a couching fit causing a cup of water on the counter to spill over. Lapis plopped her head down onto the pillow with the mass headache tormenting her. " Where are the others?" she asked barely auditable. " Oh, there on a mission, so I'll take care of you!" he said star eyed once more. At that, Lapis already started to feel better.

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here!

Me: I may or may not be shipping Lapis and Steven ;) TO THE STORY!

Steven stood in the kitchen making tea for Lapis' sore throat. It was quite a task consider every time Lapis would cough or sneeze, it would send any nearby water into the air. Steven had to try his best not to get boiling hot water tossed on him from Lapis' constant sneezing. " You doing alright?" Steven called from the kitchen. Lapis simply nodded. Her throat hurts so bad she couldn't really speak. " HSHEWW!" The blue gem still was nervous about the sound she constantly made. "Bless you" Steven said still optimistic. He handed her the tea cup, careful not to spill it, and a box of tissues for her runny nose. "What are these?" Lapis asked motioning towards the box of tissues. "There to clean you face and blow your nose" Steven explained. Lapis didn't question her beach summer fun buddy. She pulled a tissue out and wiped her face an attempted a small blow. She felt disgusted by the congested sound she had just made. "You don't have to take care of me" Lapis noticed feeling a dark blue blush rise to her cheeks that had nothing to do with her sickness. "But a want to" Steven said giving her a warm smile. Lapis felt warm all over, however she didn't want her friend to see her in this state, but yet, she felt comfort being around him. "Need another blanket?" Steven said noting the fact that Lapis was shivering slightly while starring into space. "O-o-oh u-m y-yes" she said blushing lightly. Steven instantly rushed over to his room bringing a extra blanket he had. It had cookie cat patterns on it, with a pink background. He dropped it over her gently making it warm and secure. " Thanks" Lapis said taking a sip of her tea. "Lapis, I need to go run some errands and see if I can get anything for your fever" Steven said sounding a bit more serious. Lapis nodded. As Steven stepped out Lapis let silence engulf her. She let the cool ocean sound lead her to a peaceful slubber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here!

Steven stepped in silently, seeing as Lapis was finally asleep after her last restless night. He walked over to the counter and placed the items he bought in quite a messy order. Soap,tissues,oven mitts, warmer clothing for Lapis, and some medicine. Lapis stirred on the bed, Pearl had came and moved Lapis onto Steven's bed to rest. Steven walked up the steps toward the sleeping beauty. She seemed so content, aside from sniffling, as if she was ok. Steven shook her gently, hopefully not to scare her. Lapis opened one tired eye staring at her friend. She sat up slowly letting a few coughs escape her. "How are you feeling?" Steven asked, eyes full of concern. "Better than yesterday" Lapis admitted with a shrug. She honestly felt a small amount of relief since she had gotten sick, but still not as much as she wished. "You should change out of your dress, here I bought you some warmer clothing instead and some fuzzy slippers!" He placed a small blue pajama shirt and pants, right next to where he placed the kawaii bunny slippers. Lapis took them gratefully and attempted to go into the bathroom to change. Steven of course walked by her side just in case. It took a while, (considering Lapis had no idea what she was doing) but she managed to figure it out and got the cute outfit on. Lapis stepped out the bathroom still weak from fatigue. Steven smiled and led Lapis back to bed and tucked her in. "HSHEWW!" Steven handed Lapis and tissue and placed the box on the bedside table. "Want anything to eat? Connie said that when your sick you need to eat warm stuff, so want some soup?" Steven asked. He knew gems don't need to eat but sometimes do for pleasure. Lapis, like Pearl, was not very fond of eating and declined, but asked for tea instead. Tea was something she liked. Steven guessed she would say that.

Later in the evening, Steven had fallen asleep after a long day caring for Lapis (no matter how hard she tried to get him to stop). He had pulled out a sleeping bag so he could let Lapis sleep and check on her often. Every now and then he would wake up to check on her and place a wet towel on her burning gem. A few minutes after Lapis was sure Steven was asleep she sat up and looked out the window. She turned to Steven who seemed like he did his last round of sleep watching for the night. She stifled a sneeze and turned to Steven hoping he didn't wake. It was lights out for him. Lapis let out a sigh of relief. Starting tomorrow, she was going to handle herself.

Chapter 4 coming soon!

Me: *flops on bed* Curse you Mid terms! *falls asleep 3 tests later* Just….one…..more….to….go….*passes out*


	4. Chapter 4

Steven sat up from the sleeping bag, still exhausted from taking care of Lapis yesterday. He turned to his side, expecting to see Lapis peacefully sleeping. He was shocked to see the bed was empty. "Lapis!" he called out. He got the answer he needed. "HSHEWW!" A small sneeze came from the kitchen, where low and behold, Lapis was standing there near a spilled jar of water. "Good morning Steven." Lapis said coughing a bit. She no longer had a raspy voice but she still sounded congested. "What are you doing up? Your supposed to be in bed resting!" Steven said with a yawn. " Steven" Lapis began. " I'm feeling a bit better now, I got a lot of sleep so just the sneezing and coughing is bothering me. Besides, you have been working for the past 3 days taking care of me, you're a human, you need rest too" Steven looked at her knowingly. He let out a sleepy yawn and sighed. " Fine, but let me give you this" He walked over to the cabinet and grab a bottle of something, and handed a pill to Lapis. " Um, what do I do with this?" She asked. "You eat it to help you feel better, I don't know if it works on gems but it's worth a shot" Steven smiled. Lapis plopped the strange object is to her mouth and swallowed. She shivered in disgust, tasting the odd flavor in her mouth. Steven laughed seeing Lapis look all funny. Lapis thought this was definitely not funny, but a part of her seeing Steven laugh made her feel all fuzzy. "HSHEWW!" Lapis sniffles wetly before leading Steven to bed. Almost instantly he feel asleep. "Wake…..me….if…..you…need….me" Steven said sleepily, and with that, we was out. Lapis turned quickly to cough into her 'elbow' as Steven called it. Finally at peace…..for 6 seconds. The gems returned in a beam of light. "Yo!" Amethyst said stepping off the warp. "Hello Lapis" Pearl chimed. Garnet simply waved with her normal stoic expression. "Hi" Lapis waved. " Keep it down though. Steven is asleep" Peridot sat sitting on top of Amethyst's hair. "Hello Lazuli" she said with a hint of sass in her tone. Lapis cleared her throat and reached for a tissue from the counter. Thank goodness Steven bought a few. She blew her nose quickly and started cleaning the counter. "Lapis, you know I can handle that right?" Pearl said eager to get cleaning. Lapis shook her head. It was about time she started to handle things when Steven can't. "Gems, we still have two monsters to bubble" Garnet said. Amethyst groaned. "Do we have to? We already fought like 3 of those things" "Garnet is right, one of them is missing and we don't need it coming here" Pearl noted heading toward the warp. Amethyst trudged over and followed Pearl to the warp. "I hate it when you guys are right" Amethyst whined. Peridot followed, seeing as her intellect could help them. With a flash of light, they where gone. Lapis began to feel tired again, whilst trying to stop a sneeze. She walked over to Steven who occupied the bed. The blue gem stared and the pudgy boy with affection. She snuggled against him and allowed herself to hear his slow breathing. Steven draped a arm over Lapis in his sleep bringing her closer to him. Lapis allowed herself to be in his embrace, and started to drift of to sleep with him.

Chapter 5 in coming!

Me: *throws self on bed* I LIVE! I'M ALIVE! WOOOOOO! HA STUPID TESTS! WOOP WOOP!

Lapis: shhhhhh!

Me: Bye guys!


	5. Chapter 5

"Steven!" Lapis screamed. She looked around to see nothing but black. Lapis turned around to see a giant gem monster, holding Steven in its claws. "NO!" Lapis yelled. She tried to run to the being, but to no avail. Even her wings rendered useless. She couldn't move, forced to watch Steven be killed. Steven's gem lay cracked on the ground. Lapis cried cupping his gem. The world grew fuzzy….

"STEVEN!" Lapis yelled sitting up abruptly from the bed. Her stomach churned and her now pale face was stained with tears. "Lapis!" Steven said coming up the stairs. "I heard you screaming! What's wrong?" Lapis continued to cry. Steven looked at her with empathy. He draped his arms around her bringing her into a hug. Lapis allowed herself to cry into his shoulder. "Bad dream?" Steven asked rubbing Lapis' back avoiding her gem."Y-yes" The blue gem said sniffling. "Don't worry, dream aren't real, and I'm here to protect you" Steven said looking in her sea blue eyes. Lapis dried her tears and hugged Steven even harder. "If you want, I can stay here with you for tonight, to fend off all nightmares!" Lapis looked at the boy with affection. "Yes, I would like that"

Lapis, still half asleep, reached to her side, expecting to feel Steven's soft hair. Her hand branched out, only to feel nothing but air. She sat up looking over to the alarm clock on the bedside table, filled with assortments of human health care items. 2:27pm! How long had she been asleep? After the nightmare she had, Lapis had become more cautious and stressed which did not help her with her recovery. Every side affect of Lapis ' sickness had disappeared, except for fatigue. She yawned and sat up, surprised to find Pearl cleaning in the kitchen. The pale gem looked behind her to see Lapis, also with a surprised expression. "Lapis" Pearl said."Your finally awake" "Where is Steven?" Lapis asked scanning the room for him. "Oh, he went on a mission with Garnet and Amethyst" Pearl replied ignoring the rather rude question. Lapis got up from the bed and sat on the couch. "Are you really going to keep that on?" Pearl asked motioning to Lapis' outfit. "It's warm" Lapis said bluntly. " Plus, Steven gave it to me and I like it" Pearl nodded.

"That boy is such a sweetheart"

"He reminds me off Rose."

"Yeah"

Pearl continued cleaning the dishes, even though it was not her chore day. Lapis looked outside and sighed. "Something wrong?" Pearl asked not taking her eyes of the sink. "No, well yeah but, I-" Lapis couldn't tell herself. Her emotions where everywhere. One stood out more than another. Fear, exhaustion, hate, and love, peace and stress. "I don't know" Lapis admitted now drawing her attention to the warp. "P.!" Amethyst yelled running off the warp "WE NEED BACKUP ASAP!" Pearl quickly ran off after the last dish was placed and warped away with Amethyst. Lapis stood there alone again.

She jumped on the warp and teleported away.


	6. Chapter 6

Lapis was in the battle zone. Amethyst to her right, had her whip coiled around a giant gem monster, constantly being thrown about. Pearl jumped toward the beast, her spear in hand. The beast turned quickly slashing Pearl with its tail, knocking her against the wall. Still shocked from impact Pearl barley stood up, lunging herself toward the monster once more. "PEARL! BE CAREFUL" A voice yelled. It was Steven. Lapis dodged left and right avoiding the hydra-like heads on the corrupted gem. Summoning her wings, she swiftly flew over the monster and toward Steven. "LAPIS!" Steven yelled barely auditable from all the chaos. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" "I CAME HERE TO PROTECT YOU!" She yelled back. Steven looked behind Lapis quickly, placing the two of them in a bubble. One hydra head, lunged itself at the bubble, popping it instantly . Steven fell face first on the ground, Lapis by his side. "STEVEN!" Garnet yelled from the corrupted gem's back. Steven got up, showing Garnet he was fine, ignoring the scar on his head. Garnet looked at him too soon. The monster attacked Garnet, causing her to fall down. She got back up and ran towards Pearl to help out. The mix of explosions caused rocks to fly through the air, Lapis blocking any one that landing near Steven. "Lapis, you need to get out of here!" Steven yelled. He ran over to Peridot who was hiding behind a rock in fear. Steven summoned his shield blocking ash and dust from hitting him, Peridot and Lapis. "It's because of you gems I can't help fight!" Peridot yelled with a mix of anger and fear in her tone. Lapis turned to Steven, then at the monster who was currently fixed on Pearl. Pearl was on the ground motionless with Amethyst attempting to wake her. Even Garnet at this point, seemed to be losing her strength, her visor was even gone revealing her 3 eyes. Lapis ran towards the monster. She summoned her wings and flew at the monster's 5 heads. The creature grew enraged and attempted to attack Lapis directly. Lapis flew out of the way, making a continuous pattern. The corrupted gem grew confused and tangled it's own heads together, each struggling to break free. It roared loudly. Amethyst quickly took this opportunity and used her whip to tie the monster's legs together, leaving it immobilized. Garnet attacked the corrupted gem once more, Amethyst following. Lapis continued to attract the monster's attention causing it to leave it's gem exposed. Before Garnet could land the final blow, the creature struck Lapis down using its tail, causing her to plummet into the stone floor. Garnet slayed the monster, sending it's gem to the temple. Amethyst ran to help Pearl up.

"LAPIS!" Steven yelled running over to her on the ground. "S-steven?" She managed to say.

The world turned black.

Sorry for the wait! I got really I'll and I've been very busy! This chapter is my way of saying I'm sorry. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

"Lapis!" Steven screamed. Lapis open her eyes slowly, realizing she was back in her normal attire and that she was surrounded by the gems. "W-what h-happened?" she asked, her memory blank. "You helped us fight that hydra-thing and kicked it's butt!" Amethyst started." Buuuuttt, you took a massive hit and knocked you out cold" Steven got a wet washcloth and placed it on Lapis' head. "You're lucky that impact didn't shatter your gem" Garnet stated" It was cracked but we handled that quickly. She added adjusting her shades. Lapis sat up slowly, Steven at her side helping her. She had a massive headache and her gem felt as though it were cracked. Something hit her. Lapis looked left and right. "Where is Pearl?! Is she ok!?" "She's fine Lapis" Garnet said placing her left hand on her shoulder. Lapis almost shrieked in pain, feeling sore all over. Garnet quickly removed her hand. Steven gave her a look and she nodded, now letting Amethyst take Garnet to her room to knock over trash. Steven turned to Lapis, his expression blank. "Why did you come back" he asked keeping his voice uncharacteristically low. "I came to protect you" Lapis said now looking directly at him. "But why?" Steven asked keeping his voice low, still looking at the ground. "You could've been killed" Lapis stared at him now with a more soft look. "You are my closest friend Steven" she started. "You saved me when no one would, you helped me, you healed me, for that I owe you. You are the one who protects me, then it was my turn to return the favor" Steven looked up at Lapis, there eyes locked. "STILL!" Steven yelled raising his voice. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED LAPIS! DIED!" Steven and Lapis looked away from each other "And the worst part would have been…" Steven began. "Is that…" Lapis started. "I could have saved you…." They both said in unison now looking at each other. Lapis stood up ignoring the pain and hugged the watery eyed child. "Beach-summer-fun-buddy… forever…." Steven whispered in her ear. "of course" Lapis replied not letting him go. Steven hugged her back. "Just please don't do anything stupid like that again, promise?" he asked. "I'll try" Lapis said. The two just stood there, listening to the sounds of the ocean waves crashing along the shore.

When Lapis woke up, her headache and gem pain had increased a bit since yesterday. But, Lapis noticed she had somethings on her. A thermometer on her mouth, 3 blankets on top of her, a washcloth on her gem, and a now damp washcloth on her head. She turned to find Steven in the kitchen preparing a sandwich for himself. "Oh Lapis! Your awake!" he said when he noticed her, leaving his current task. "Steven, what is all this?" Lapis asked highly confused. Steven blushed slightly. "W-well, you where shivering while you slept so I got you some blankets, and then you seemed in pain so I put those washcloths on your head and gem, but then you got a bit feverish even to the point your face got a bit red so I put a thermometer in your mouth to keep track of it…." Lapis blushed as well. "Thanks, you really didn't have to though, I just have a massive headache, I should be fine" Steven gave her the look, as if she didn't have a choice. "How is Pearl?" Lapis asked. Pearl hadn't come out of her room for almost 2 days after the fight. And since Lapis was asleep, she didn't see her wake up. "She's on a mission with Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot" Lapis was honestly a bit shocked. Pearl had taken a massive beat down and she was already back on her feet again. Lapis slightly envied the fact Pearl was up and running and she wasn't. Steven went back to making his sandwich, and offered Lapis one, even though he knew her possible answer. To his surprised she actually accepted, stating she felt a bit "hungry" as she had heard Amethyst say before. Before they knew it, Lapis was eating her sandwich (which Steven had cut into smaller pieces) and Steven was sitting next to her playing a small tune on his ukulele. She smiled at him warmly. Steven lit up to see Lapis smile, for the first time in a while. Steven continued on playing his ukulele, which soon Lapis dozed off on his shoulder. Steven soon followed resulting in a cute cuddly scene.

Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated, ran out of writers juice plus I was busy with my other story :P

Hope you like this fluffy cut cuddly mess, till next time, Bye! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Lapis' POV

I opened my eyes only to see the gems hovering over me again. I'm starting to think watching me sleep is going to be a common thing. When I opened my eyes fully, I noticed the gems were soaking wet, as well as the rest of the house. I felt myself blushing, guessing this was something I did. I turned to my side to see, no surprise, Steven. He looked at me with a concerned look. "Are you okay?" He asked with fear peeking in his voice. I wasn't truly okay. I had another 'nightmare' and my headache returned. "I'm fine" I lied. Steven gave me a look. I'm sure he didn't believe me. By now the gems had already started mopping up the water that was everywhere. I tried to lend a hand using my powers to help, but I could barely lift a puddle, my gem pulsing. I blushed harder. "Um, what did I do now?" I asked feeling ashamed. "First, your not fine" Steven began. "And while you were asleep, you kept tossing and turning, like you were fighting something. Your powers when crazy!" "I was fighting something or should I saw someone" I thought. I tried once again to help clean up, lifting my hand shakily, barely able to lift anything. I was only able to lift a nearby puddle almost 2 inches off the ground before it fell making a bigger mess. Steven grabbed some paper towels to clean up after me. I had never felt so embarrassed in my life. I was able to lift a entire freaking ocean into space and hold it with a cracked gem. Now I can't even lift a puddle with a fixed gem!

Steven' POV

I fell bad for Lapis. She's really trying but, it's just really hard for her. I looked over to her who was blushing deep blue. I kinda stared at her, blushing a bit myself. When she looked at me I turned away. Welp, this was awkward. " Um, hey Lapis?" I started. She looked up at me, a perk of interest in her eyes. "Well, um, if your feeling better, do you wanna go for a walk on the beach?" I asked shuddering a bit. Lapis gave a small smile. "Ok, I need some fresh air anyway"

On the beach~

Steven's POV

We decided to just walk along the beach, talking and telling stories. Lapis seemed to be enjoying herself, humming something I couldn't really hear. At some point we stood quite, just listening to the sounds around us. "So…" I started. Immediately regretted breaking the silence, IT WAS SO AKWARD!

Lapis' POV

I smelled to ocean breeze and sighed. I wanted to splash in the waves. I felt the warm sand touch my feet. I looked down at Steven, now noticing he was pretty tiny. I smiled a little. Steven looked at me and blushed, I started to as well. I scratched the back of my head. We eventually stopped and Steven laid a blanket on the ground for us to sit on. We ended up just staring at the sunset. "Earth is so beautiful" I said breaking the silence. "I mean just look at that sunset! Can you think of anything prettier?" Steven grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "I can name one thing" he said. I this point I guessed it look like a blueberry. "What?" I asked. "You" Steven whispered in my ear blushing like crazy. I felt like my insides just melted. Our hands stood locked and I looked away trying not to laugh.

Steven's POV

Nice one Steven I thought. What do you know, Amethyst's cheesy lines actually worked.

Lapis' POV

I began to lead Steven to the water asking him to swim with me. He gradually accepted. Before we knew it we where splashing in the water with me using a bit of my power to make the waves more fun. We got out after Steven almost got stung by a jellyfish.( ? my bad) As we walked Steven began to start conversation with me.

Steven's POV

I have never seen Lapis this happy! Something about her just made me feel all warm inside, her beautiful face, and her musical laugh just makes me melt into goo. "Lapis, um…wanna do this again sometime?" I asked her. She nodded. Before we knew it we were back at the house. It was pretty much about 9:36 at night. I changed and was ready to climb into bed, inviting Lapis to sleep with me, just in case she had another nightmare. She complied and changed as well climbing into my bed. "Goodnight" I whispered to her. "Goodnight" Lapis said in a sing-song whisper kissing my cheek. I was calm on the outside but inside….

I was externally screaming.❤❤❤❤❤❤


	9. SO SORRY

I'MEANT SO SORRY GUYS SCHOOL HAS KEPT ME BUSY AND I'M TRYING TO BALANCE THIS ALL OUT MY WATT PAD ACCOUNT IS ALEO KEEPING ME USING CAUSE I POST THERE 2! THE TRUTH AND DARES IS TAKING ME A BIT CAUSE I HAD TO CHANGE ,YOUR WRITING STYLE, AGAIN I AM SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING! PLZ FORGIVE ,?


	10. Chapter 9

Steven's POV  
I sat up and yawned. After noticing Lapis was out of bed, I scrambled my way to the kitchen. Low and behold, there she was, cooking what smelled like pancakes and bacon. "Good morning *yawn* Steven" she said sounding a bit tired. "Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't look okay to me. I know gems don't need sleep but Lapis seemed exhausted. Her was messy, more than usual, and she didn't have her normal bright look. Even her ribbon on the back of her dress was untied. "I'm fine" she replied putting a plate of food in front of me. "It's my second time cooking so sorry if it doesn't taste good" I smiled. "I'm sure it will be since you made it" I blushed. She let out a short giggle but for some reason it didn't not sound as musical. I picked up the fork, cutting a pancake piece in my mouth. My tastebuds exploded in flavor. It tasted like an angel made it (and it was 3)  
Lapis' POV  
I watched Steven wolf down the meal I made him. Before I knew it, he was done, the plate almost licked clean. "Glad you liked it" I said placing the plate into the sink. I yawned a few times in between but it didn't seem like much. I carried on with what I was doing.  
Steven's POV  
Ok. That's it. I'm done. "Lapis" I said sounding stern. "Are you sure your okay, your never this tired" I put my foot down. "I'm fine, I've just been up since 2:37 this morning" Well, my question has been answered. I guessed Lapis got so used to rest, that her body adjusted to a sleep time. Wait... why was she up at 2:37 in the morning?! "Why were you up so early?" I asked. Lapis finished putting the clean dishes away, sat on the couch, and began to do laundry. "I wanted to get some things done" she shrugged and yawned. She continued her laundry duty and slowly began to nod off in between folding. "You should lie down" I suggested patting her shoulder. "Steven, I'm a gem. Gems don't need sleep even though we like to, most of us anyway" she replied.  
Lapis' POV  
Thank Rose I can tolerate Steven. He's asked me so many questions, with anyone else, I'd probably dump water on their head, if I could do that right now. I shifted my ribbon on my back to cover up part of my gem. He hasn't noticed  
He won't notice.  
Sorry guys! Been busy and I couldn't think of anything to write to save my life. Also cliffhanger Cya


	11. I'll miss you -

As most of you know the state exams are coming soon and I won't really have time to write chapters. In the few minutes I will post a chapter on Lapis and Steven fic and it will be full of feelz, while I'm gone, if anyone can guess what is wrong with Lapis, I can assure you, I will write anything you wish (if I know it and it's appropriate) Until the test are over, this is me. I'll be back soon!


	12. Chapter 10

Steven's POV  
I warped in from the last mission covered it dirt. The gems sent me home because it got "too dangerous" I looked up from my feet and looked to the couch. There lay Lapis who was completely motionless, dead silent. She was covered in blankets, not breathing. I ran over to her side and shook her gently. She didn't respond. My vision grew blurry as tears filled my eyes. "Lapis" I cried. "Lapis please wake up" I shook her harder. Her hand I moved dropped lifelessly to the side. I fell to my knees and pulled Lapis as close as I could to me. "Y-you can't b-be" I sobbed. Then, Lapis stirred. The color returned to her cheeks. She was alive! "You're Ok!" I yelled. Lapis slowly opened her eyes before closing them again. She grew warm and a tint of red splashed across her face. I touched her forehead realizing she had a fever. I heard her give a weak moan turning her head, allowing some of her hair to drift over her eyes. I blushed at this but now is not the time. I grabbed a towel and wet it, placing it on Lapis' forehead. She didn't like it and attempted to knock it off. Everything seemed to hurt her. What do I do?!

Lapis' POV  
I…cant…let…him…know….. I thought. I was hot, dizzy and I knew why. Even if I tell Steven, it would make him worry. If I told him, he would bear the grief of not being able to help me….Another sharp pain hit my gem. I winced, which made Steven look at me. I attempted to smile, trying to comfort him. His expression grew sadder. "S-steven…." I muttered out. He instantly ran to my side and bent down to my level. "You don't need to worry about me…" Steven grew watery eyed. "YES I DO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOUR SIDE UNTIL I FIGURED THIS OUT! EVEN IF I DIE TRYING!" He screamed. I drew back. No one has ever did anything this nice to me, it made me feel undeserving. I felt him throw his arms on me and sob uncontrollably. " I'm not letting you go…." He whispered between sobs. "I lost my mom…..I can't lose you" I stroked his cheek. "Steven" I felt tears run down my face as well. "Thank you."

Steven's POV  
I brushed some tears from Lapis' face. I hated to see her cry. "I love you Steven" I heard her say before she laid back down. "Rest" I told her and she did. I quickly ran to the bathroom to get another towel when I heard Lapis attempt to muffle a scream into her pillow. I ran out quickly seeing her gem producing a bright light. "STEVEN!" She yelled in pain. I grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Steven…. If I don't make it is want you to know i….." I stopped her there looking now into her pearl white, teared eyes. I moved closer…." I love you" I said

I kissed her.


	13. Chapter 11

Steven's POV

I was agitated to hear Lapis' screams of pain. She tossed and turned screaming' squeezing my hand tightly. "I've got you" I said over her yelling. Abruptly, Lapis stopped struggling,stopped screaming and laid still. Her grip on my hand loosened completely. She closed her eyes. "Lapis" I called her. "Lapis, talk to me" I told her tearing up again. "Steven" she whispered with her eyes still closed. I moved closer. "Steven...after the hydra monster attack, I...chipped my gem..." she said. I gasped. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I almost yelled. She looked away. "I didn't want you to worry. It was small at first but now..." she stopped. "And I..." "Your what?" I asked more nervous. "I'm having a baby...I SWARE I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU BUT I REALIZED I CHIPPED MY GEM WHEN IT WAS TO LATE IM SORRY" Lapis cried. I was in utter shock. Lapis chipped her gem AND is having a baby? I paused. "Who is the mother/ father?" I asked quickly. "You" she said blushing. I lost my mind.

I was going to be a dad.

Sorry guys. I got writers blovk and this is what happened. Yep. Hope you enjoyed! Also, leave some suggestions for baby names in the comments. Leave a boy and girl name. We don't know yet :)


	14. Chapter 12

Steven's POV

I had no idea how to respond. Lapis looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried out, tears beginning to flow from her deep blue eyes.

I stared at her in shock for a moment, before wrapping her into a warm embrace. "I'm not mad Lapis" I gently told her, rubbing her lower back. The blue gem began to sob into my shoulder, shaking violently. I held her close to me for as long as I could until she calmed down. "What am I going to do?!" She asked frantically. "I don't know how things like this work! What if something happens?! What if I shatter?!" I froze. The thought of Lapis shattering filled my head. No. I would never let that happen to her! Ever! I couldn't and I wouldn't. I gently stroked Lapis' hair. "Don't worry" I smiled at her. "I would never let that happen to you Lapis!" The water gem smiled at me. "Thank you Steven" She sighed softly.

AN: OKAY! I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE! Thank you all for spamming my email X3 Anyway, this book will live on, and I am back and ready! This is just a short chapter to left you know I'm alive and that the story will continue!


End file.
